Odyssey class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Odyssey-class is the largest vessel ever created by Starfleet. It's massive size makes it very resilient, but its turn rate is reduced by the bulk of the vessel. The Odyssey-class's unique split saucer pylon reduces subspace wake at higher warp speeds. The Odyssey-class is designed as an extreme long-range vessel, and can operate for long periods of time away from support. Because of this, it is the most versatile cruiser ever developed by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. It has been touted as the pinnacle of Federation starship design and will carry the Federation into a new generation of exploration. The Odyssey-class Development Project was based in San Francisco Fleet Yards in Earth orbit. The Odyssey-class is most often used as the flagship of a fleet or support for the most difficult of missions. It's expanded science laboratories and fully functional Quantum Slipstream Drive allow it to take on extended missions that will take it far from a starbase or other Starfleet facilities. The Odyssey-class has ample room for cargo or passengers, and can easily be tapped for rescue missions or civilian evacuations in war zones. Odyssey-class starships come equipped with several state-of-the-art systems, including a Multidimensional Wave-Function Analysis Module, a Quantum Field Focus Controller located at the front of the ship's main Navigational Deflector Array, and Transphasic Deflector Shields. Ships of the class: *U.S.S. Odyssey (NX-97000) *U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) *U.S.S. Discovery (NCC-97002) *U.S.S. Hood (NCC-97003) *U.S.S. Endeavour (NCC-97004) *U.S.S. Midway (NCC-97005) - Currently Under Construction *U.S.S. San Francisco (NCC-97006) - Currently Under Construction *U.S.S. Yorktown (NCC-97007) - Currently Under Construction *U.S.S. Saratoga (NCC-97008) - Currently Under Construction 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' Nearly 800 meters in length, the design of the Odyssey-class consists of two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull and a secondary hull which mounted two warp nacelles. The most unique feature of the Odyssey class is the dual-neck design. This design reduces subspace wake left by the starship during both Slipstream and Warp travel, allowing the ship to travel more efficiently then most other starships. 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' Utilizing many design elements from several different ship classes, including the Navigator-Class (the first operational class to utilize a fully functional Quantum Slipstream Drive). 30 years of extensive research and development has allowed Starfleet to overcome the setbacks of the technology that was experienced by the U.S.S. Voyager in 2375. A Benamite Recrystalization Matrix, optimized hull geometry, Variable Field Modulators, and a Chroniton Integrator allow the ship to cruise in and out of slipstream unharmed. 'Quantum Slipstream Drive:' The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. In order to maintain the slipstream a ship has to constantly modify the quantum field with its deflector dish; however, the calculations involved were too complicated for 24th century Starfleet technology, and the time available was too short before the vessel out-paces the tunnel, collapsing the slipstream. Current configurations of the drive have a Chroniton Integrator, which can be used to take sensor readings several seconds into the future when the Slipstream Drive is active. Also included is a Benamite Recrystallization Matrix, which is a device to repair fractured benamite crystals within a Quantum Slipstream Drive. The rare benamite crystal is the fuel source that powers the Slipstream Drive. Without the Recrystalization Matrix, the crystals would begin to degrade and the Slipstream Drive would be rendered nonfunctional within days. Currently the usage of all Slipstream Drives is restricted to extreme situations and with the express authorization of Starfleet Command. The existance of this propulstion system is highly classified and is only to be discussed with cleared personnel 'Variable-Geometry Shield System:' Integrated system element taken from the Navigator-class, Variable-Geometry Shields are an independent shield system designed to modify the ships Warp Profile during High Warp and Slipstream travel. The goal of these shields is to improve engine efficiency by optimizing field stress when the ship travels extended journeys at over Warp 8 velocity or while within a Slipstream corridor. 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' 'Torpedo Launchers:' 'Deflector Shields:' 'Nano-regenerative Ablative Armor:' 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' 'Combat Information Center:' 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Odyssey-class Images:' File:Odyssey class multiple angles.jpg|From various angles File:Odyssey class 8.jpg|Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards File:Odyssey class bridge 1.jpg|Updated Bridge Module Category:Tech Specs Category:Technology Category:Federation Starship Classes